Party Suit
by turbo denali
Summary: Mako is freezing down in the South Pole, Korra's birthday is near, and he has nothing nice to wear. This is the story of Mako's new clothes and who they're really for. Note: This is the NSFW version of Ch. 2 of "Welcome to the Framily."


**Disclaimer: **LoK is not mine. It belongs to Nickelodeon. I make no money off of this junk. Please don't sue.

**Author's Note: **Oops. I smutted.

Seriously though, this is a bit of a smutty piece that actually _does_ have some plot. Kind of. It started out as a kiddie-friendly addition to a series of one-shots titled "Welcome to the Framily." But then i got the idea for this bit o' smut and things just went from there. So long story short, this is the NSFW version of a chapter that has been added to "Framily." Enjoy.

* * *

"Don't worry, dear," Senna said reassuringly. "It's really no hassle at all. Besides, you're not really dressed for the South Pole. And we'd all be upset if you got sick."

Mako sighed and let his shoulders slump in resignation. The morning had gone by so smoothly until he arrived in the dining hall for an early lunch. Master Tenzin had taken the airbending children and Korra off for some meditation. Bolin was absent because Lin was fulfilling her promise to test his potential for metalbending. Asami had disappeared earlier that day after some off-duty sentries had shyly asked her to teach them a bit about engines and basic repair.

And that left Mako to face Pema, Senna, and Katara all by himself. Even though he knew it was absurd, he half suspected that the three of them- or at least Pema and Senna- had been waiting for a chance to pounce and separate him from the rest of the herd.

"Are you sure?" he asked hopefully. "I mean, that coat Tonraq loaned me is pretty warm. And as long as I'm inside, my clothes are just fine." He raised his arms slightly and pointed at his shirt.

Senna seemed to ponder his hair and eyes for a moment and turned to Pema, addressing the other woman as if he hadn't spoken at all. "What do you think? Dark blue? I might suggest light blue, but he's so _pale_ and it would just make him look like a washed-out mound of snow."

Mako fought the urge to roll his eyes. At least he knew which parent gave Korra her bluntness. He looked pleadingly at Katara, but the old woman merely chuckled at his plight and remained seated at the table. So much for having an ally.

Pema stepped up to give Mako another critical once-over. "Dark blue. Definitely. Besides," she added, "it'll make for a better contrast with his eyes."

"You know, Bolin didn't get fussed over like this," he mumbled.

"That's because your brother took the clothes we gave him- without complaining, mind you- and they fit. He's got some meat on his bones," Senna said off-handedly. "Like any good, healthy boy should. You, on the other hand, are just skin and bones."

Mako rubbed the back of his neck and shifted uncomfortably as Senna and Pema began taking his measurements.

"Besides, I want you to look nice for Korra's birthday feast."

/

Mako found Korra waiting for him on the platform on the edge of the training grounds. She was perched on the railing and plucked at an invisible piece of fuzz on her pants. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and her lips pressed into a tight line. He took in her troubled expression and waited a moment before swooping in to give her a peck on the cheek.

She immediately broke out into a grin and her entire face seemed to come alive, looking for all the world as if she hadn't been in deep and worrisome concentration only moments before. Mako watched the light breeze play with her hair and moved to join her on the railing.

"I thought _I_ was supposed to be the moody one," he said, moving to take one of her hands in his.

"Sorry. It's nothing important."

"What's not important?"

Korra sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. Staring out at the training grounds, she continued, "The celebration. We almost always have some kind of feast or party on my birthday. The entire compound and even a couple of the nearby villages come together to celebrate. It's normally not weird, but this is… different."

"I'm not sure I follow," he confessed.

Korra shrugged almost imperceptibly. "After everything that's happened over the past six months, it just seems so surreal to be back here, getting ready to celebrate something as simple as my birthday." She shifted to lace her fingers through his.

"That makes sense." Mako let his cheek rest on top of her head and smiled. "If someone told me six months ago that I'd be freezing my butt off in the South Pole, I would've told them to go see a healer."

Korra's eyes narrowed and she tugged at his sleeve. "Speaking of which, did mom and Pema get a chance to talk to you about getting you some warm clothes that fit?"

Mako rolled his eyes at the memory of what was supposed to be an enjoyable lunch. "Oh yeah. Yeah, they did."

Her laugh bounced playfully out and across the training grounds. "Good. It's about time. You look like a little kid running around in my dad's old coat. It's kind of ridiculous."

"I do _not_ look like a little kid."

"Yeah, you kinda do." Korra grinned and pulled him down for a deep kiss. She released him and hopped down off of the railing. "Now then, city boy," she said teasingly as she backed away, "are we going to do some firebending or what?"

/

Mako smiled at the sound of Bolin's energetic laughter. Asami was trying to show his brother how to swing dance, but the lesson had quickly fallen apart when it became obvious that the earthbender wasn't serous about trying to learn. Instead, he playfully swung his partner about, lifting the tall woman with remarkable ease.

He was happy to see them getting along. Mako had worried that Asami would distance herself from the group after their breakup- as quiet and relatively painless as it was. He was honest when he said he still cared for her. After all, she was part of the new family they had created, and he was thankful to find that things were not nearly as awkward between them as they could be.

The drummers changed tempo and Asami left Bolin for another dance partner. Bolin immediately snatched up the unsuspecting Jinora who had the dubious honor of being the closest unpaired girl. This time it was Mako's turn to laugh as his brother tossed her about and the small girl managed to avoid getting stepped on.

"Wow. Look at you, cool guy."

Mako's attention was torn away from the dancers. "And look at you, Avatar. You're rather well-dressed."

She wasn't just well-dressed. She was _stunning_. Mako watched the firelight from the torches dance across her features and the throbbing beat of the drums suddenly seemed to match his pulse. Her hair tumbled freely past her shoulders and small beads were woven into a single braid that hung from her temple, and he had to resist the urge to reach out and touch them.

Korra waved a dismissive hand, breaking his trance. "I'm used to Water Tribe clothing. Even the fancy stuff. But I have never seen _you_ in anything like _that_."

"I'm going to take that to mean you like it."

"Mmhm." Korra moved closer and ran a flirty hand along his fur-lined collar. "It looks good on you."

"It'd better," he huffed. "Your mother and Pema spent enough time making me stand around like some kind of model."

"Of course they did. It was their birthday present to me," she said, lightly fingering the stitching.

Mako blushed a little at that. Suddenly, the drummers changed their beat once again and she was dragging him out into the throng of dancing people. The dance was a traditional one that he had only seen here in the South Pole and he struggled to keep up with Korra. If she noticed how many mistakes he was making, she kept her criticism to herself. They moved together as the crowd flowed in a circular pattern around the large, central bonfire. At one point, she managed to briefly press herself against him and leaned in to murmur something in his ear.

Mako's face burned furiously and she only chuckled, twirling away to continue the dance. He watched her feet glide gracefully over the trampled snow. Her eyes twinkled with unvoiced laughter and her face was flushed with excitement and exertion. It seemed as if the dancing went on for hours, but her words remained fresh in his ear:

"_I can't wait to unwrap my present."_

/

Mako had something clever to say. Or at least he _thought_ he had something clever to say, but then Korra's hands found their way under his shirt and her nails were scraping against his stomach and she was pressing her hips to his and whatever he had to say was totally, completely forgotten.

He was just supposed to walk her to her room and then return to his own room in the compound's guest quarters. He wasn't supposed to let her yank him into her bedroom. He didn't expect her to pin him to the door as soon as it shut behind him. He didn't think she was going to nip at his jaw and move her pelvis like _that_. But somehow, Mako was finding it difficult to complain.

Mako laced the fingers of one hand in her hair and let the other drift down along her side. It came to rest on her hip. His grip tightened when he kissed her and she moaned into his mouth. She sucked lightly on his bottom lip and let her fingers dance across his torso.

Korra broke away suddenly and looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. She licked her lips and pushed his shirt up and over his head. His shirt hit the floor with a muted thump and he stood there, chest rising and falling with each breath. Her eyes roamed his exposed torso, taking in the hard lines of lean muscle and she blushed for the first time since leaving the festivities, as if finally realizing what she was doing.

And then she laughed.

Mako blinked. That was definitely unexpected. "Korra?"

"I should have known," she said, hands flying to her face to hide her laughter.

"Known what?" he asked, frustration leaking into his tone. There he was, half naked, breathless, hard as a _rock_, and the girl he loved was laughing at him.

Korra reached up and unwound the scarf he'd worn around his neck and hidden underneath his shirt. "I should have known you would wear this no matter what- even in that outfit."

Mako watched, slightly embarrassed, as she carefully hung it on a peg near the door.

"Korra."

The rasp in his voice must have caught her attention because her gaze lifted to meet his and he was a little surprised to see a hint of shyness in them. He brushed her bangs off of her forehead and leaned in for a light, gentle kiss.

"Follow me," she whispered, suddenly calm.

She took his hands in hers and guided him over to the small palette in the corner of her room. It was covered entirely in furs and looked barely large enough for the both of them.

Korra smiled, her eyes drifting downward as she deftly untied the knotted belt at his waist. She pushed his pants down past his sharply angled hips and took him into her hand almost as soon as he was exposed to the cool night air.

Mako sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation of her warm hand on his hard cock. He groaned and resisted the urge to thrust into her hand. Instead, he pulled her face up so he could kiss her swollen lips and moved to grip the hem of her shirt. She was wearing entirely too much clothing and that was not fair at all.

Korra paused to let him remove her shirt and then stepped back to undo the ties of her skirt. It fell and she kicked it away, leaving her in only her wraps. Mako couldn't help but drink in the vision before him, barely discernable in the low light of the room's single lantern.

Women in Republic City often wore matching sets of lacy underthings. He may not have been as experienced as his brother in these matters, but he did know that. But somehow, seeing Korra standing there in traditional wraps, with beads in her tousled hair and noticeably defined muscles rippling under her skin, she seemed almost _wild_. She wasn't one of the slender, dainty, wilting flowers he saw in the city. She was _Korra_. She was strong and powerful and stubborn and so very amazing.

Mako reached out for her and she returned to his arms. Her tongue languidly traced the roof of his mouth and he almost whimpered when his cock bumped against her stomach. Without breaking the kiss, she took one of his hands and guided it down her torso, over her hips, and under the wraps that ended just above her thighs. His fingers brushed past the wiry curls there and dipped into her wetness. Korra gasped into his mouth and began to move against his hand.

The soft, urgent sounds coming out of her mouth encouraged him and soon, two of his fingers were pumping in and out. His thumb circled her clit and his free arm wrapped around her waist to keep her steady. Korra buried her face in his neck and clutched at his arms and shoulders as he curled his fingers. With almost no warning, she was suddenly clenching around his fingers and a choked noise escaped her throat.

They stood still for a moment, with Korra leaning heavily against him until she finally seemed to catch her breath. A light sheen of sweat coated her body and, he realized, probably his as well.

Korra pulled away and ran a hand through her hair, pushing it away from her face. She swallowed, still slightly dazed. "Wow."

Mako could only nod in agreement. The corner of his mouth pulled up into a grin when Korra seemed to finally recover. She pushed him onto the bed- all but shoved him, actually- and turned to stand squarely before him. Korra kept her eyes on him as she calmly began to unravel the wrap that bound her breasts.

As soon as they were free, Mako was on his knees, pulling her towards him. His hands found her breasts and his lips began pressing light, fluttering kisses against her stomach. The muscles of her abdomen twitched and her shoulders began to shake.

And once more, she began to laugh.

"_Again_ with the laughter?" he asked.

"I'm ticklish there," she said unapologetically. She smiled and shrugged when he scowled. "Look," she ordered, giving his shoulders a little shove, "sit back and let me finish."

Korra took a step back and undid the wraps at her waist with practiced ease. As soon as she was completely bare, she leaned over Mako and let her weight press him down into the bedding. He moaned softly at the feel of her skin against his and his cock twitched against her thigh. His hands slid over her rear and pulled her against him.

"Nuh uh. Not. So. Fast," she mumbled between kisses.

Mako found himself completely beneath Korra, her hands pinning his to the pillows by his head, her legs straddling his waist. His hips bucked against her. "Unh. Korra. Spirits, please. Just…"

"Please _what_?"

"_Korra_!" he said sharply.

Korra leaned back and smiled. One of her hands moved down to position him as she shifted slightly and then, _mercifully_, she sank down on him. She rode him then, hands splayed out on his chest for support, and his head fell back against the pillow.

He heard her gasp his name and felt her pick up the pace. She was riding him _hard_ and his hips lifted of their own accord to match her rocking motion. There was a hint of desperation in her own movements- almost enough desperation to match his own. And all too soon, it was over and he could feel himself spilling into her. She let out a throaty moan as he came with a grunt and she continued moving against him, quickly following him over the edge.

Breathless, she slid off of his waist and curled against his side. Mako gathered the exhausted young woman into his arms and struggled to control his own breathing.

When he could speak again, he pressed his lips into her hair and said, "Happy birthday, Korra."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I apologize for any typos you may have encountered in reading this. I know i've mentioned this before, but these little fics are typed up on the fly and i don't spend much time proof reading them. I don't really plan them out and i mostly use fanfiction as a sort of writing exercise when i don't feel like working on something original.

So that said, yeah, my fics sometimes have little mistakes in them. If they're bad enough, i'll go back and fix them. If not, consider them little Easter eggs.

Now let's ignore the typos for a moment and think about the fact that i just typed up a fic that is literally almost 50% smut. And this is probably the most productive thing i've done all day (surpassing even that great feat known as "doing laundry"). I think it's a Sunday evening well-spent.


End file.
